Wii Fit U Community Warriors
Wii Fit U Community Warriors is another fake Miiverse video game, but this time, It's a rip-off of Hyrule Warriors, or Dynasty Warriors if you will. The game is developed by Team Ninja and Koei Techmo, the scrubs behind the disaster known as Metroid: Other M. The game is considered to be a Smashverse spin-of title, and has Smashverse Amiibo support. Storyline One day, Cold Minda gets a wiki account to spy on the users she consolebanned. She notice a user by the name of thewayofthestoney, and upon sight immediately falls in love with him. Cold Midna gets jealous of the relationship between Stoney and Bala, so she sends her minions (Zelda Natives) to attack the community Bala resides in: The Wii Fit U Community. Playable Characters * Bala * Stoney * Sakuraichu * Player One * Chris The Stick * Shadow9542 * BlackTroll * Whatever * The Bard * Nostalgic * Rosaline * Plato * Shrek * Glory* * Finn* * Nully* * Trav* * This Guy * Totodile** * Trickster Note: Koie Techmo/Team Ninja, just like all other of their games, gave all the female characters oversized breasts. *characters, though having nothing to do with the conflict, were chosen only because Team Ninja and boobs. **because amiibo support. Weapons Bala * Silver Sword * Sword of the Blue Eagle * Golden Sword of the Molten Core * Nothing (amiibo) Shrek * Onions * His shlong * Love * Life * The sharpest tool in the shed Sakuraichu * Black sunglasses * Electric Sword * Darkchu's sword * All the Amiibo weapons Whatever * Solar Sword * Extremely Stale Bread Stick * Techno Sword * Plunger (Amiibo) This Guy * Goomy * Platypus * Toadette * Winged Goomy (amiibo) Shadow9542 * Slapping Hand * Fat Lady * A Cat * Magic Wand (amiibo) Stoney * Fists * Heie's Sword * Heavy Hammer * Beam Sword (amiibo) Player One * Swords of Demise * Sheikah Naginata * True Demon Blade * Napalm Man (amiibo) Trickster * Memenado * True Memenado (amiibo) * Wind Waker * Pyrite Faced Mechon (DLC) * Violet Palm Combos Focus Spirit Attacks Trickster * Memenado: The Memenado goes into Buster mode, and grows extremely long for a devastating slash. * True Memenado: Trickster floats into the air and the Memenado swirls around like a tornado, finishing with a large explosion. * Wind Waker: Trickster spins around, conducting a tornado into existance, which he controls for a moment. It gobbles up enemies and spits them out. * Pyrite Faced Mechon: Floats into the air, and morphs into a massive cannon, which fires several shots onto the battlefield. * Violet Palm: Holds his hands in the air and produces a large ball of energy, which he throws on the ground as it expands and explodes. Amiibo Using Amiibo in WFUCW can unlock items such as weapons. List of items accessible through amiibos: * Sakuraichu's sunglasses (Sakuraichu) * Mountain Dew (Rachi) * Plunger (Whatever) * Napalm Man (Player One) * Nothing, the absence of a weapon: bare fists (Dark Bala) * Derp (Chris The Stick) * Magic Wand (Shadow and Waifu) * Winged Goomy (This Guy) * Beam Sword (Stoney) * Solomon for prez banner (Totodile) * Magic hat (drains magic to fill focus spirit) (Trickster)